Demon's Kid
by IcePrinceRay
Summary: What if Gray was a demon slayer from the start? Lots of things changed! Even turned for bad...
1. Uprising

**Well after Gray got such a cool power up who willn't include it, huh. So I just did that! Sorry for any mistakes I made…I never proof read…a bad thing…but still!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot!**

Demon's Kid

Chapter 1

Uprising

"Gray! Stop! You can't defeat Deliora! You aren't ready for it!" Ul yelled as Gray continued to walk away from her and Lyon. He turned towards her, his gaze as cold as the ice he conjures up.

"It will be your fault that you didn't teach me good and powerful magic. It will be your fault if I die." Gray said as he turned away and ran towards Brago, his little self disappearing in the brewing blizzard.

"Ul…" Lyon looked up at his teacher who was trembling in both sadness and anger.

"Come on Lyon, if he doesn't need us then we also don't need him." Ul said as she turned her back on the direction the 9 year old had just vanished into. Lyon looked at her then in the direction Gray had went before following Ul inside and closing the door. It was really selfish and bad of him to think it like this but still Lyon was feeling happy in inside. He finally was the only child of Ul, now he willn't have to share the love she showed him, now he finally will be the one and only disciple of Ur's.

"So, what are we having for dinner?" he questioned as he peeked his head into the kitchen to see Ul cooking their food.

"Your fav" she said while wiping her hands on the kitchen towel. Lyon cheered and helped Ul set the table.

While in Brago, Gray was once again thrown across the landscape after the demon hit the kid with his hand. Gray coughed up blood while supporting his broken arm. Breathing was getting harder by the second and he felt as if likely all his ribs were already broken just from the sheer force of the demons swats. He once again charged at the demon with a sword of ice in his right hand, his left arm hanging uselessly by his side. He was just going to impale the demons toe when Deliora roared loudly and threw the boy away. Now Deliora's full attention was on the little pest who was bugging him since last 15 minutes. He roared again causing Gray to cover his ear to protect his ear drums from being ruptured. Deliora raised his foot to squish the little life under him. Gray sat paralyzed on the ground as he regretted not heeding to Ul's warnings but regretting wasn't going to change a thing. Instinctively he raised his arms in a futile attempt to save himself from the squishy death. Suddenly he felt a different and powerful feeling rush through his whole body and out of his hands on the demon. He opened his eyes to see that the wretched being was frozen to death. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the Deliora fall on the ground while disintegrating into dust particles. Gray just sat astounded, gazing at his hands.

"How…" he asked himself while the icy dust rained around him. He stood up after gaining some sense of balance in his ever tilting view. His knees shook under him just from his mere weight while his left hand throbbed more furiously than before. His vision was going blurry while black spots danced in front of his eyes. He closed his eyes while steadied his swaying body. He opened them only to see the ground coming towards him before he finally blacked out.

It was after a whole week of sleep that Gray woke up. He still felt sore all over and his torso and left arm throbbed in raw pain. It was taking his whole will power to not to scream in pain or cry. He looked around to notices that he was not in the area where he had fought and finally defeated Deliora, he was in a bed inside a room. He looked around the room, it had cream colored walls and sufficient furniture and space for two people to live. It was likely an inn or hotel of sorts. He noticed that his wounds were bandaged and his left arm was in a cast, his clothes were also changed from those bloody ones to baby blue PJs of sorts.

"Oh you are finally awake" a voice came from the doorway of the room. Gray reflexively made his defensive stance but winced as his arm started throbbing with pain more than before if it was even possible. There was sound of someone laughing and an old man entered.

"Kid no need to be scared. I willn't hurt you. By the way, I am Makarov Dreyar guild master of Fairy Tail. You can call me gramps if you like. Can I know your name?" the old man, now known as Makarov, said as he extended his hand to the slightly frightened kid.

"Gray…" Gray mumbled while he looked down at the hand which was being offered to him. He looked at the man, then at his hand before shaking it with some confidence. "I am Gray Fullbuster, an ice mage" he said with more power and confidence.

"Correct me if I am wrong but are you the one who defeated the demon Deliora?" Makarov asked as Gray flinched at that name before nodding. Makarov's eyes widened, which went unnoticed by the kid in front of him, as he looked at the boy. It wasn't possible that a little boy like him can defeat such a big and extremely powerful demon of Zeref's with just so much little amount of injuries. Even he willn't be able to defeat him or even if had did succeeded he willn't be even awake by now.

"How did you do that…? That's just impossible" he muttered as he held Gray's right hand in his hands and tried to analyze something. Gray just sat on the bed, confusion written all over his face. Suddenly Makarov gasped but not that dramatically or loudly like some would do. Gray just looked at the old man in front of him as the man trembled slightly.

"It can't be true…the blood in this boy…the powers…it is fascinating and deadly at the same time" Makarov said to himself as he released his hold on Gray's hand then faced the boy.

"Gray, do you have somewhere to go?" he asked at which Gray sat quiet. He indeed didn't have any place to go especially after how rudely he had left Ul's care. Tears threatened to fall as he remembered all the lovely family time he had spent with her and Lyon, even if Lyon was a brat and Ul was like Satan's wife at sometimes but still they were…family. He felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned his head to face Makaov smiling at him.

"Don't worry Gray, you can come with me and join Fairy Tail. You can meet lots and lots of people there who love you and care for you. The members of Fairy Tail are all a big happy family." Makarov said while lightly rubbing the tears that had snaked down the kid's cheeks.

"I will come, I will come and make Ul proud when she will see how strong I had become!" he announced enthusiastically while pumping his fist before recoiling from the pain erupting from his injuries. Makarov just chuckled before helping Gray lay down.

"Don't worry kid, I will take you with me but till then try to heal as much as you can because once you will enter the guild you willn't be able to avoid the hectic atmosphere there." Makarov said while he ruffled Gray's hair affectionately earning a glare and a pout before he went out of the room before closing the door behind him. Gray just sighed while he looked at his hands. He still remembered the instant power up surge he had felt on that day. He let his hand fall on the bed before he closed his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

TBC

**Just a random idea that knocked on my mind and I wrote it out! R&R okay! Tell me if you want it to continue with what you want to happen next!**

**Ciao~**


	2. Fairy Tail

**Yoohoo~ New chappie! Not much of a build up just…some things…yeah...just that. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT**

Demon's Kid

Chapter 2

Fairy Tail

Gray and Makarov were standing in front of a building with double oak doors which had a sign which read 'FAIRY TAIL'.

"Wow…so this is the place you were talking about" Gray said in awe of how grand the place was. Makarov just grinned before motioning for Gray to come along. Both of them entered the guild hall when suddenly a table hit Gray square in his gut. He and the table were strewn across the room and into the wall.

"Ow ow ow ow!" he muttered as he gripped on his broken arm. Makarov dodged other furniture while he made his way to the kid who was sprawled on the floor.

"You alright there Gray?" he asked while he pushed away the table and helped Gray up.

"What does it look li- OUCH!" he yelped yet again as Makarov examined his injury which sent a jolt up his arm.

"Come on kid get up and get moving before another one of them manages to hit you" Makarov said when he barely dodged another one of those tables. "See" he said as he guided Gray to the infirmary where Porylushica was already waiting for them. He opened the door and lightly pushed Gray, motioning for him to enter. He closed the door behind them while he made Gray sit on the bed.

"Is he the one Makarov?" Porylushica asked as Makarov just nodded in approval. Both of them huddled in a corner while Gray was just so engrossed in taking in the features of the said room.

"Is it true that he alone defeated one of those demons of Zeref's?" Porylushica asked, a rarely seen surprised and confused expression on her face.

"Yes Porylushica, he did it and came out alive" Makarov said as he motioned for Porylushica to look at the boy who was currently trying to catch a butterfly which had came into the room through the window but in the chase he himself fell face first on the ground. He got up while grinning and chased the creature once again.

"You mean that goofball is that powerful? You have to be joking Makarov. How can such a young human child can do that?" she asked while both of them looked at the said goofball whose attention was now outside the window and on the kids playing outside.

"Yes he is Porylushica. He have the blood and power of a demon exorcist coursing through his veins, I can feel it radiating through his body. Yet he seems to not have even got to know about this power of his and that killer attack must've been a defensive reflex by his body. But still it doesn't changes the fact that he is Deliora's eradicator." Makarov said, his face serious. Porylushica closed her eyes and concentrated when suddenly she felt the cold and chilly power radiating from the kid.

"You are right, I can feel it even when we are standing so much apart from him, I can feel it" she muttered before both of them made their way to Gray.

"Gray please sit down on the bed" Makarov semi ordered at which Gray complied. Porylushica ran several tests on him while he just sat there, observing everything the pink haired lady was doing. Before the tests were complete he was already sound asleep.

"Impossible. It can't be. Such a high concentration of magic, it can't be contained in his little body." Porylushica muttered as she saw the result.

"What happened Porylushica?" Makarov asked after draping a blanket over the sleeping figure. It was already half past mid night and the whole guild was empty by now.

"This magic, it will destroy the kid's body if it will start to emerge too soon. He is still young, his body is really fragile and it willn't be able to handle the pressure of the magic concentrated in his body if it is released before he is ready. If this happens, he will be turned to ice himself or maybe turned into ashes. Anything can happen to him." She said while facing Makarov whose face was grim as ever.

"I will take care of it. I willn't in any circumstances let it happen" he said as Porylushica smiled lightly before it was replaced by the usual frown. She nodded and went back to her place. Makarov just looked at the boy on the bed before taking a seat beside his bed.

Next morning, Gray woke up to find that his injuries were bandaged in new bandages and it pained less from before. He sat up and looked around himself to find he was in the same room where that pink haired lady had treated him. He got down from the bed and spotted his belongings and other things in front of a door with a note attached.

'_Good morning goofball, the door you are saying is the bathroom. Go and get ready then come down to eat your breakfast.  
>Gramps'<em>

He smiled lightly before opening his bag and taking out his things he needed before going inside. The bathroom was elegant and looked new, just like the guild house. He did his daily rituals before going down in the hall. He went down to spot Makarov grinning at him while a brown haired man sat on the stool in front of him.

"Come here Gray, I have someone who will like to meet you" Makarov said as Gray made his way in front of the two men. The brown haired man looked at the kid before grinning.

"Hey there pipsqueak, I am Gildarts a member of this guild" Gildarts said while extending his hand to the boy. Gray shook his hand while telling him his name.

"Gray he will be the one who will take care of you till you get fit and fine." Makarov said before jumping down from the counter and leaving through the doors of the guild, going on his another one of treks which indirectly meant inclusion of one more new member in the guild.

"So…let's go for a stroll, we can grab you some food from one of the café." Gildarts said as he got up from his stool. He made his way out of the guild hall and noticed that Gray wasn't following. He turned to see Cana giving him the guild stamp at which he smiled lightly, after all the kid was now a member of their big family too. After getting the stamp on his right pectoral, Gray went outside to see Gildarts standing there while grinning like mad.

"What happened old man? Have your head finally cracked?" he teased him as Gildarts looked at him before slinging him above his shoulder.

"You little brat" he said as he neared the river. Suddenly an idea formed in his mind and he threw Gray in the river before jumping himself.

"What the-! Baka jii jii! What were you trying to do!" Gray asked while he started making his way to the river bank while Gildarts just followed him.

"Thought of seeing how will you look getting angry and all" Gildarts said as both of them sat down on the grass. He looked over Gray to see that his jacket was already strewn across the grassy field and he was unbuttoning his shirt.

"Gray why are you stripping?" he asked when Gray slightly yelped as his old habit was starting to emerge yet again. He quickly buttoned up his shirt, not caring if it was wet and brought his jacket back to where he and Gildarts were sitting.

"So let's break the ice. You first" Gildarts said as Gray pondered over what to ask before something popped up in his mind.

"How you came to join the guild?" he asked as Gildarts looked at him before thinking back at the time he joined the guild.

"Well, like master brought you I was also recruited by him. Now my turn, where did you lived before joining the guild?" he asked Gray whose face contorted up with melancholy.

"Isvan, you?" he answered before asking.

"Ah, I never had a place to say exact I preferred on travelling across the world like I do now. So where are your parents, family?" Gildarts asked, missing the expression that fell on the kid's face.

"They died. Deliora killed them so I killed him too…but they died" he said, his voice breaking in between sending Gildarts on alert.

"My bad, I shouldn't have asked a question like that! Stop crying now Gray, please or master will beat me to a pulp" he said as he remembered the warning master had given him and that was to not let Gray's emotions take the best of him or otherwise something unfortunate will happen. Not able to do anything else, he just held the kid in his arms.

"Wait a sec, you said _you _killed _the Deliora_?!" he asked Gray who nodded, silent tears still falling.

"So why are you crying chickpea! You have done a deed not even I myself would've been able to achieve alone! You should be happy and I can bet your parents will be proud of you too" he said as Gray looked up at him.

"Really? You think so." He asked while Gildarts nodded. Both them then just sat there like that.

"Old man, I never knew you can say such words" Gray said while smirking, signs of his previous break down totally gone.

"You little brat, I will tell you what else can I do" Gildarts said as Gray ran away from him while he chased him.

"Old age is catching up to you old man!" Gray yelled back as he ran away from his pursuer.

"Hey!" Gildarts yelled after the little kid.

TBC

**How was it? And thank you Guest for reviewing! I really loved it!**


	3. First Mission and Happenings

**Hi'ya all! See, I came early with a new chappie! Well don't take these early updates for granted as after my autumn break is over, I will be loaded with lots and lots of school work! So I am compensating for that beforehand.**

**Disclaimer: You know right…that if I owned FT then why the heck will I be still here!**

Demon's Kid

Chapter 3

First Mission and Happenings

"So where are we going? What is our job? What are we gonna do there? Will we be able to fight some big-" the blonde clamped his hand on the talkative raven's mouth.

"Just shut up will you squirt, you are going to make me deaf" Laxus said as Gray nodded before he removed his hand from the younger's mouth. Currently both of them were heading to a job and it was Gray's first one. It has been three months since Gray had joined the guild and 1 week since his arm and ribs had healed. It was mater's orders for him to rest 1 more week so they can be sure of that he was okay to go out in the field of jobs. Both of them had just gotten off the train and were heading towards the village where this particular 'Mysterious Creature' was on a rampage. After a walk of another 1 hour in which Gray got tired and slowed them even further, both of them finally reached the village, Bossun.

"Oh, it is so…so…so what?" Gray said out loud while Laxus smacked the back of his head lightly.

"Don't speak if you don't know what to say brat" he said as he continued on towards the village head's house while Gray drawled after him. Both of them were greeted by…no one.

"Why isn't any one here?" Laxus muttered to himself when realization dawned upon him as he sensed a peculiar magic wafting through the village. "Oh crap, Gray get down!" he yelled as he jumped on the unknowing kid when a beam of rupturing magic just passed where Gray's head previously was.

"You are goona break my bones again" Gray said while he was being crushed under the weight of the teenager. Laxus got up as Gray lay on the ground while taking some much needed air. Laxus jumping on him has pushed all the air out of his body and now his torso was starting to hurt again. Suddenly he felt something crawling and circling around his waist. He looked to see some weird black thing was slowly wrapping around his body and was tightening gradually. When the pressure was too much to bear, he involuntarily let out a scream causing for Laxus to see the weird black thing for the first time.

"What the fuck is that!" he said to himself as he rushed to the kid's side. He clawed at the tentacle like thing and tried to pierce it off but it only got tighter. Both he and Gray were trying their best at removing it but Gray's vision was slowly getting blurry. The thing was now covering most of his torso, choking him in process. Laxus desperately tried to free the kid but all his attempts were in vain. Suddenly he got an idea. Lightning started erupting on the tip of his finger and he immediately struck it to the black thing. Just on contact the black thing burst open, splashing the two with purplish blood. But it did free Gray who got while coughing out the venomous liquid.

"Eww, it is so yucky" he said while looking over his now dirty clothes and body, splashed with the weird blood of the thingie. Laxus was no better as he looked at his own hands in disgust, they were also covered in the same thing.

"Let's go find a river or something" he proposed as Gray nodded before getting up and following him. Both of them ventured through the mountains in search of river or something but found nothing of sorts. Finally when they came back from where they started, Laxus spotted a pond just at a distance of a walk worth few minutes and they had already spent half the day venturing through the mountains in search of a river. Without thinking of anything else, the dived into the pond not realizing that it was their biggest mistake. Laxus started to come towards the surface when suddenly he felt some tentacles gripping his legs and pulling him inside. He was just going to attack using magic but remembered that Gray was also in the water and will get the same amount of damage that this weird thing will get if not more. He then started using physical strength but his air was running out. It felt as if his lungs were on fire while he tried to free himself frantically. Finally his lids felt really heavy to be kept open and he fell unconscious.

Gray was sitting on the side of pond, his shirt strewn aside, while he waited for Laxus to come up. 5 minutes have already passed and he was on edge if anything would've happened to the teen. He kicked his feet lightly in the water while sitting, waiting for the blonde. He waited another five minutes but still no sign. Now he was more than worried sick so he got up and searched around the village for any help.

"Somebody anybody please help me! My friend has drowned in the pond! Help me please!" he yelled around while fear clawed at his senses. He remembered the night when his parents were taken away from him, the fear he had felt then at that time. He was still looking around when a mop of pink hair landed on the top of him. He looked up at his attacker who was grinning like mad.

"Hey, have you seen Igneel?" he asked while getting off the raven.

"Igneel?" Gray asked back, tilting his head in confusion. The pinky nodded his head before extending his hand in a friendly gesture.

"I am Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. Son of the great fire dragon, Igneel" the pinky said as Gray grabbed his hand and shook it. Igneel being a dragon and also the father of this boy was as much of a surprise for him as when he had defeated Deliora so no biggie.

"I am Gray, Gray Fullbuster" he replied when suddenly he remembered his main purpose of roaming around. "Hey, can you please help me? My friend just drowned in the pond and I can't pull him out alone! Please I beg you, help me!" he said as Natsu grinned at him before nodding.

"Yeah I will help you! You are my friend so your friend is indirectly my friend too! Come on let's go!" he said as he dragged the raven with him to the pond. Both of them peered inside before jumping. After sometime of searching, both of them were laying down on the pond side while panting.

"There was…no sign…of your…friend…droopy eyes" Natsu said while gulping air down his throat. Gray just lay silently as remorse filled him up. He felt a sting on the back of his eyes and placed his arm over them as to prevent the pinky from seeing him like this. Suddenly the water rippled and a big hell of an octopus emerged. Both the kids screamed like girls, literally, and scurried off away from the monstrous creature when suddenly Gray caught sight of the limp figure gripped in the creature's tentacles.

"Laxus!" he called to the blonde but there was no response. Natsu poked him in the back at which he turned to face the pink headed guy.

"Is he your friend, droopy eyes?" he asked at which Gray just nodded in answer. He readied his attack and so did Natsu. Both of them launched it simultaneously.

"Ice make: Ice Lance!" "Fire Dragon's roar!" the attacks hit the octopus fair and square and they even managed to damage a tentacle or two but otherwise no severe effect was made on the creature. But now the monster was even more infuriated as he started tightening his hold on the blonde which made the passed out guy to release a scream of pain. Gray and Natsu were still panting after using so much magical energy in just one attack.

"What should we do?" Gray mumbled to himself as he saw the tentacles starting to cover Laxus's body and squishing the life out of him. Fear clawed at his senses as he remembered how his mother was crushed by the hands of Deliora. The same terror he had experienced just 1 or 2 years ago was returning at full blast. Laxus was replaced by his mother and the giant of an octopus by Deliora. He remembered how his mom was still smiling at him when she was being squished by the demon just so he will not lose hope. He gripped onto his hair as his knees buckled under him. He remembered it, the screams of anguish, how hot fire licked at his skin, his mother's lifeless body falling and hitting the ground with a sickening thud, her eyes so lifeless and voids of nothingness, his father who was taken by surprise and killed after a fight, he remembered everything, every fucking horrible memory of his. He screamed in anguish while the horrible pain he had felt on that particular night. He felt power course through his whole body but he didn't gave it a shit.

"Gray…!" Natsu said in a semi alarmed tone as the ground around Gray started to frost over so fast that even with his dragon granted senses weren't able to see it till he was dangerously close to it. He jumped back as blue energy swirled around his friend's body who was screaming continuously. Suddenly several arrows of ice pierced the octopus and it was reduced to nothingness in a matter of seconds. Laxus's body was freed from his grasp and his body started falling into the pond. Natsu immediately jumped and caught him as Gray was still inside that swirling icy tornado kind of thing. He dragged Laxus as far as possible from gray and laid him down on the ground. He was just going to go towards Gray when he felt the blonde move slightly. He turned towards the blonde and made him sit erect. Laxus coughed up the left over water from his lungs and was left gasping for air. He turned to see a pink haired kid with a scaly scarf supporting him. He looked around and his eyes widened when he saw what state Gray had landed into. The blue magic once swirling around him was now dying. His hands were covered in ice giving them the shape of claws which were now breaking apart as the magic which supported them was dying and the same happened to his feet which were shaped like feet of a dragon or demon. He was now on his all fours, gasping for air. He turned his head towards the two before his eyes closed and before his body was able to touch the ground, he was encased into darkness.

"What the hell happened to the brat?" Laxus asked, still surprised and shocked at what he had seen. Never had he seen such amount of magic in one place especially coming from a young kid. He got up and carried Gray on his back while the Natsu kid carried their bags.

"So where do you live?" Laxus asked Natsu, they were going towards where they had thought their reward giver will likely be even though they hadn't met with him till now.

"I live in the forests up there" Natsu said while pointing towards the mountains which Gray and Laxus had ventured before while searching for a river.

"Any family?" Laxus questioned further at which Natsu's featured turned that of sadness yet determination was evident.

"Igneel left me but I am currently searching for him! Say, are you and Gray brothers?" he asked which caught Laxus off guard but he shook his head.

"Well we aren't related." He answered as Natsu inquired further.

"But you two behave like that, see!" Natsu said while he pointed at Gray who was currently hugging Laxus's neck from behind while sleeping. Laxus just shrugged his shoulders in reply while he adjusted Gray on his back as he was slipping slightly. "Umm Laxus, can I ask you something?" Natsu said, finding a sudden interest in his shoes.

"Well, go ahead" Laxus said as the mayor's office came in view.

"Umm, can I join the guild you and Gray are in?" Natsu asked at which Laxus stopped in his tracks. He looked at the kid who was suddenly shy or maybe nervous.

"Of course, if you know how to use magic then of course you can" Laxus answered as Natsu brightened and latched himself on the teen's leg.

"Thank you thank you thank you soo very much!" he said while he hugged the teen's leg. After this they made their way to the mayor's office and found him sitting inside with the village elder. They paid them with extra tips and the three of them headed to Fairy Tail. When they reached the guild and told everyone about the new addition, everyone cheered and another party broke out in the guild. Gray was once again sent in the infirmary after having nearly extinguished his magic. Laxus and Natsu told everything to the master who just nodded gravely before breaking out in a grin and welcoming the young dragon slayer into their guild.

"See what I told you Makarov, he let his emotions take the best of him and the result is here" Porylushica said as she applied another wet cloth on the ice mage's forehead, trying desperately to lower the fever. His breath was coming in short pants and sweat covered his body.

"It is going to be really tough" Makarov said to himself as he eyed the figure on the bed.

"Yes indeed but what I got to know from this is that the demon exorcist magic only activates when he is in ultimate danger or someone close to him is in danger. He must've felt his parents in the place of Laxus and Deliora in place of that octopus. The interconnection made in between leads for his self defensive system to go all out and results in him using this magic. Well this is my theory about this" Porylushica said while she gave Gray a vial to replenish some of his magic so his fever will go down.

"But we can only wait and think of a way to keep him from feeling insecure" Makarov said as he sighed.

TBC

**Okay guys…since I have been getting a lot of positive response for this fic…I think I am more inclined in writing these days because of that! And also that I recently found some good fics and it made me go into my happy writer mode and so the result is this chappie! Hope you will all like it! Well this originally came from when I thought that Laxus wasn't given that much of a significance so why not include him in my fics!**

**Review~**

**Oh and ideas and how **_**you**_** want this to go are really welcome!**

**Ja'ne!**


	4. Meeting You Again

**Here it is! A really long chapter! This happened because there were so so many reviews that I felt energized and type-ed all this! Kudos to you all!**

**Warning: Guys I am pre warning you all…Gray isn't going to be all cocky and arrogant like he is in reality…because his past was slightly altered I thought why not alter his personality too…not that much but still…I am warning you! He is going to be OOC! If he doesn't seem to you then…GOOD!**

Demon's Kid

Chapter 4

Meeting You Again

It has been 3 years since Gray had joined Fairy Tail. He was currently standing in front of his house, his _own _house. He grinned up at the one storey house as if it was the biggest castle in the world. Well for him it was as he had bought it entirely from the money he had saved. He entered through the door and took in the smell of new wood of the furniture. The walls were, obviously painted in mostly various tints and hues of blue and white. It looked as if he was living in sea or the arctic glaciers. He was getting so giddy that he was literally jumping while icy dust sparkled around his room, a side effect of him being happy and excited out of his wits.

"This is MY OWN HOUSE!" he yelled as if there was a whole audience watching him. He ran upstairs and into his room. Just as he swung the door open, he jumped into the king sized bed in the middle of the room. A sigh of bliss escaped his lips while he snuggle deeper into the comforters. The cushion and mattresses were all new and comfy. He never knew when he fell asleep. Gray woke up to the sound of his alarm clock blaring its usual irritating ring. He froze it before getting up and stretching his arms. He looked around to notice that it was already morning.

"What! I slept like what" he counted on his fingers before exclaiming. "16 FUCKING HOURS!" he scampered around his room and took out his clothes. He immediately rushed into the bathroom and brushed his teeth before jumping into a tub full of water and ice cubes. This reminded him of Ur and Lyon and the training sessions he had with them. Now that he thought of it, he missed them. Even if an itsy bitsy little, he still missed them. They were like his second family and he had just gone and betrayed them in his rage and want of revenge. He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard his stomach grumble. He remembered that he hadn't eaten anything other than the light snack at the guild yesterday. He immediately rushed out and wore his clothes after drying himself. His clothes were simple, black t shirt and denim pants. He ran out towards the guild after locking his door. He almost forgot that the new set of jobs was to be posted this morning and he wanted to get his hand on the most desirable for himself. He was broke after buying and renovating the whole house. It was still a secret from the guild members and even the master didn't know about it. And because of this he has been getting free tips on how to save money from the guild members after he was scolded by Master at how his money flowed like water. Everyone thought that he used all of his savings into buying a senseless amount of candies or something of no to less use.

"Ahh, they still think I am kid" he said while pouting to himself as he remembered how Mira and Erza have beaten him the last time he was short on money but only he knew that it was because he had to pay for his new dream house to get a good paint job. He entered the guild and immediately rushed to get a job. He was lucky that pinky wasn't around, maybe he already left for a job with Erza, because if he had then it was most possible that both of them may have broken into a big brawl. He skimmed through the jobs till his eyes landed on the one which was somewhere near Isvan. Isvan just reminded him of Ur and Lyon. He was once again being swept into his memories as his time with the both of them replayed. He never noticed when the air around him started to get cold. Luckily Makarov had sensed it and signaled Gildarts who just nodded before heading towards the boy. He still wondered when he got the job of babysitting both the boys. But now that Erza had taken care of Natsu on her own he can pay his attention on the main patient. Both the boys were infamous around the country for their destructive tendencies so it was evident to manage both of them.

"Hey Gray, wanna go with me on a job or more like meeting my friend?" he asked as Gray was broken out of his train of memories and the cold atmosphere started to return to normal. Everyone sighed in relief before returning to their daily chores.

"Job? With you?" Gray asked his eyes shining slightly. He seemed slightly excited about it. Of course he admired Gildarts for his strength and he was sort of his and pinky's father figure too. But going on with him on a job was entirely on a new level.

"Yes, with me" Gildarts answered as he read the request Gray had been looking over when suddenly he felt something latching itself on his waist. He looked down to see none other than the raven kid.

"I will go! Take me! I will go!" he ranted on and on excitedly while Gildarts tried to pry him off or both of them would've ended up falling.

"Okay okay, geez sometimes you are worse than Natsu" he said while Gray finally let go of him. But the kid was hyper nonetheless.

"I will go pack my things up!" Gray said as he started to sprint in the direction of his new dreamland before he collided back into Gildarts who had grabbed him by the back of his collar.

"Cool down a little kid. Okay, meet me in front of the railway station in 1 hour, got it?" Gildarts said as Gray nodded before he left Gray's shirt and the kid sprinted off. Gildarts made his way to the master who was now laughing light heartedly at the scene that had just played in front of his eyes.

"Looks like I will also go and pack now" he said as he took his leave and towards his temporary home.

After a long train ride and a really short and easy mission, both Gray and Gildarts were standing in the snowy fields of Isvan. Gray looked around the snowy fields, his excitement turning him insane. He remembered all the fun things he used to do with Ur and Lyon in these some snowy fields. Those snow ball fights, camping out, goofing around randomly and open baths, may more things he can't even seem to make a list of.

"Where are we going?" he asked as followed Gildarts.

"To meet a friend of mine, I think she will obviously like you" he said as Gray just followed him. Suddenly the area came familiar to Gray and his eyes widened when he saw a woman with black hair in a bob cut with a silverette standing with her. He immediately ran there, leaving Gildarts surprised.

"UR!" Ur had no time to register when she had heard something scream her name and then lunge on her. She looked down to see a mop of raven hair hugging her tightly as this something cried.

"I missed…you both…so damn much" he cried out as Lyon just watched wide eyed before the person's appearance finally registered in his mind.

"Gray!" he exclaimed, his eyes widened in surprise, disbelief but also happiness and worry. Ur was already hugging the boy close to her chest while both of them cried.

"Gray…you are alive! I am so glad! I thought that maybe…maybe I lost you already when you had left the cabin to defeat Deliora…I thought I have lost another one of my children…You are alive" she said as she released him from her bone crushing hug. Just when Gray turned to face Lyon, he was met by a punch in the face. He looked up at Lyon to see wet tracks forming down his cheeks.

"You idiot! Why do you have to leave that day! That punch is a reminder for you to not do anything like that ever again! You know…I missed you!" Lyon said as he fell on the ground, sobbing. He still remembered the act he had put up so Ur herself willn't get into depression. Nobody knew how much he was hurt to have a lost a nearly brother figure that night.

"Lyon…" Gray started but found his voice choking on his sobs.

"I am not disturbing a family reunion, am I?" a voice came as Gildarts also made his way towards the crying heap. "Long time no see, huh Ur" he said while waving to her.

"Gildarts-san? You know Ur?" Gray asked, slightly surprised.

"Gildarts!" surprise was evident in Ur's voice as she saw the brunette in front of her. Gray and Lyon exchanged similar looks before smirking and chorusing.

"You lliiiike each other" they had said earning a smack on head by Ur. After about 5 minutes all four of them were having a cup of hot chocolate while telling each other of what happened in all these years.

"Okay okay okay hold on a sec, you mean to say that, Gray" Ur pointed towards the raven sitting adjacent to her " defeated Deliora all by himself. You must be kidding right, how can a little delicate lad like him be able to do _that_." She said while side hugging the said boy who was just trying to drink his beverage in peace.

"Believe me or not Ul but that is the truth, even master had tough time believing it but he is the one who was able to attain the impossible. Now kids will you leave for a minute, I want to talk about something with Ul, in private" Gildarts said as Ul looked at him, confusion written all over her face but seeing the serious expression on his face told her that something was up.

"Are you going to confess to her?" "Are you both going to marry each other?" Both the boys blurted at the same time earning another smack from Ul before both of them ran out while shielding their heads with their arms, grinning goofily.

"Seriously they haven't grown up even 1 bit! So Gildarts, about what you wanted to talk with me, is it somehow related to Gray?" Ul asked at which Gildarts nodded before telling her the matter at hand. After hearing everything of what was going on with her youngest student, Ul was just shocked. Shocked. Nothing less nothing more.

"So you mean to say that that magic can tear him apart from inside, like literally." She muttered, her eyes wide like plates. Gildarts just nodded his head.

"That's why Ul, I wanted your help. After all you are a powerful ice mage, so I thought that maybe you will be able to tell something." He said while Ul just thought. She wasn't able to believe how this happened but the proof was just in front of her very own eyes. Still, it was a little surprising for her as during the time Gray was under her wing, she hadn't sensed that much power in him at all and not even now. But according to what Gildarts is saying that he is the one to defeat Deliora then there must be something that triggers his power.

"Gildarts, is there any specific thing or other that triggers his power?" she asked while looking at her companion.

"Hmm, according to old lady Porylushica this devil slaying magic of his works as a defensive mechanism of kinds. Like the first time was when he was fighting Deliora, he was going to be killed and just like that this activated and killed Deliora. The second time was likely when he somehow remembered his parents. I don't exactly remember and know about it but it was when he went on his first mission." Gildarts told her.

"Maybe the master of your guild can seal this magic to some extent, like you know half of this so maybe he will be able to first learn how to control it without harming himself. When he will be ready, master can unseal his powers." Ul suggested as Gildarts nodded.

"That is plausible. I will talk about this to master and see if he can do it or not." Gildarts said before both of them started talking about other, less serious subjects.

"You are a looser!" Lyon taunted while pointing towards Gray who laid flat on ground while several snowballs covered his back. He got up on his knees and glared at the albino who was doing some kind of a victory dance.

"Shut up!" he said while crossing his legs and arms as he sat on the snowy grounds, pouting.

"Hey come on, I will take you to a place I found on the mountains." Lyon said, excitement radiating through his body. He pulled Gray up and both of them went in the higher up mountains.

"This place had changed" Gray wondered out loud while he followed the his white haired senpai.

"Yep, many new shops and places were made over the last few years when you were gone." Lyon answered, looking back at the raven who was looking around the area. After 5 minutes both of them were again out in the snowy mountains.

"So where is this place you wanted to show me so badly?" Gray asked, getting tired of this surprise element. Lyon just grinned before he started jogging up the mountain soon followed by Gray. Both of them halted in front of a big cave.

"Come on in" Lyon said, dragging the raven inside by his hand. The cave was really dark with no source of light.

"L-lyon, w-why is it s-so da-dark in h-here?" Gray asked while gripping tightly on the silver head's arm.

"Don't worry Gray, aah! Look!" Lyon exclaimed as light suddenly flooded the area. Gray opened his eyes to see a freaking waterfall inside the once appearing to be dark and dull cave. The ice was appearing as if mirrors were placed in here while sunlight shone through a small natural sky screen above. The water glistened in the light and reflected it all over the place.

"It is so…" Gray was awestricken as he gazed around the beautiful walls of ice and the crystal clear water.

"Come here" Lyon said to him. Both of them squatted down on the side of the little pond like water body. Lyon lightly touched the water with his hand and a sound resounded through the whole cave. It was as if someone had just pushed the key of a piano.

"What?! How did that happened?! Is there something inside the water?! Does this water knows how to sing?! Is there a freaking piano insi-" Gray's rambles were cut short as a hand was placed on his mouth.

"Shut up chickpea. Sheesh, you still don't have a limit on that curiosity bank of yours, do you? Just try it yourself." Lyon said, removing his hand from the raven's mouth. Gray looked down in the water before rippling it with his hand. A lot of notes resounded in the area at this simple touch. Both of the boys smiled and tried it some more before Gray's curiosity took the better of him.

"Lyon, tell me please. How did this happened?" he asked as Lyon looked at him before answering.

"I also am not sure but the one thing I know is that, a certain mage who loved to experiment with potions lived on the top of these mountains. His house was situated near the glacier this waterfall is originated from. One day he accidentally slipped and all of his musical or something potion fell and mixed with the glacier. It resulted in his death as the fall was fatal and he was a really really old man. Well, that potion of his is the result of how this happened." He answered as Gray looked up at him in fascination.

"You know so much" he said, his eyes twinkling in respect while pink crept up the silverette's face.

"So, where do you wanna go next?" Lyon asked, getting up and dusting his pants for any dust that clung to it, but the fact was that there was no dust to begin with only snow and ice. Gray thought about it before a mischievous glint ran in his eyes. He grabbed Lyon's hand and dived inside the freezing pond, his senpai being dragged with him. A lot of musical notes rang about in the cave in a gentle harmony.

"Gray! Why did you suddenly dived!" Lyon asked, shaking his head to get rid of the water.

"Just wanted to try. Now take this!" Gray said while splashing water on Lyon, drenching his hair once more. Both of the boys indulged in a full blown water fight while a lot of sound travelled across the landscape.

"Come on chibi, Ul will be getting worried" Lyon said, getting out of the water before pulling Gray up. While Gray was rinsing his jacket and smiling at the sound originating Lyon got an idea. He went beside Gray and squatted down to be at his level.

_Phoo~!_ He blew behind the raven's hair causing him to jump and cover it with his hands.

"Lyon! You know I don't like it! It is really ticklish!" Gray said while covering his now red ears. Lyon was on his all fours while laughing like never before.

"I am gonna die. You are so easy to be teased around Gray!" he said while laughing. Gray just huffed and started making his way out of the cave. Lyon also stood up only to see the raven standing just outside the pond area.

"What happened Gray?" he asked going to his kouhai's side. Gray grabbed his hand before mumbling.

"It is dark" he had mumbled as Lyon understood what he wanted to say but knew better than laughing or teasing him about it. He took his hand and guided the way out. Both of them made their way towards Ul's cabin when suddenly Lyon stopped.

"What happened?" Gray asked him.

"Wanna eat some bubble gum?" Lyon asked but dragged Gray to the shop before the raven was even able to reply.

"Two" he said as the shopkeeper understood what he wanted.

"Who is this new lad with you today shiro chan?" the man asked while handing the bubble gum to the said boy.

"You remember Gray, he used to come with me here before too" Lyon said as recognition was seen on the man's face.

"You mean to say that he is Gray, the one which accompanied you lie four years before" the man said while Lyon just nodded before handing over the money.

"You sure have grown up Gray, you were never this tall to be able to look above the counter." The man said as both the boys bid him bye, Gray returning to his pouting.

"I wasn't that short" he said while puffing up his cheeks.

"Yeah you weren't" Lyon said while Gray smiled at him. "Because you are" he completed as that smile fell from Gray's face before he again huffed in annoyance.

"Meanie" he mumbled. Lyon lead him to a clearing in the mountains and both of the sat down on some of the rocks that appeared like seats. Lyon handed him one of the bubble gums while chewed one himself.

"Think about anything you want and blow it, like this" Lyon said as he blew out his bubble gum which shaped like a cake. Gray's eyes glittered as he did the same, a polar bear was made out. Both of them continued and many things came up like, a lion, a dog, a flower, a fire ball, an unicorn and many more.

"Own, my cheeks hurt" Gray said while rubbing his cheeks. Lyon was doing the same but was more habitual to it so it didn't bother him too much.

"GRAY! LYON!" Ul's and Gildart's voice rang out as both of them ran towards them.

"Come on goofball, we have to go back too" Gildarts said as Gray looked at Ul, then Lyon then Gildarts.

"Why so soon" he said, a feeling of sadness lacing his voice.

"It isn't in my control little guy but you can come again anytime you want" Gildarts said as Gray continued to look on the ground, not wanting others to see the salty liquid in his eyes. He just nodded his head before biding both Ul and Lyon goodbye.

"I will miss you" Lyon muttered his own eyes hidden from view.

"Okay, 3,2,-!" Ul said as voices of crying rang out while both the boys hugged each other.

"You know them too much for their own good" Gildarts said while looking at the two brothers. Ul just smiled before joining the two.

"You have to go now Gray, you now have a new life ahead you. But don't worry you can come here any time you want" Ul said while stroking Gray's and Lyon's head gently as both of them quieted down.

"See ya" Lyon said while waving at the two figures who made their way towards the station. His hand fell into place when both of them were not in sight.

"Come on Lyon, I will make you your fav" Ul said while Lyon smiled up at her and both of them made their way back. Elsewhere, Gildarts and Gray were already in the train back to Magnolia.

"Gildarts-san, when will we come back?" Gray asked, looking at the elder mage sitting beside him.

"Soon, really soon" he said while looking down at the raven head. Gray nodded before yawning and making himself comfortable on the elder mage's arm. He clutched the bubble gum, which Lyon had bought today, tightly in his hand while a smiled crawled up on his lips.

"Yeah…soon" he muttered before giving into the much needed sleep.

TBC

**So, did you like how it turned out? First thing, I never knew what I was writing because I type different than what I have in my mind. Second, this wasn't proofread so…you know what. Third, THANX to every reviewer! I so goddamn love you all! All the followers and fav-ers too!**

**Tell me what you think~**

**Ciao~**


End file.
